


Stucky Nonsense

by SimulationOne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimulationOne/pseuds/SimulationOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little ideas that pop into my head or responses to prompts found on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumb T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Cute dumb response to a Tumblr post about who would wear the "if lost, please return to *person a" and who would wear the "i am *person a* shirts. I like it...

Steve was standing in line at Starbucks, patiently waiting while a woman with a baby strapped to her front tried to get her order heard over the din of the coffee house and the two rambunctious children running around her feet screaming with glee. He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath and feel every bit of the good-hearted sympathy he had for the poor woman. As she reached for the purse hung too close to her body to get to easily, he stepped forward pulling out his wallet.  
“I’ve got this.” He said, passing his neatly folded bills to the barista. The woman turned to him, gratitude brightening the dark circles under her eyes. He smiled sweetly at her.  
“Thanks…Steve.”  
His face falls. “How…”  
“Your shirt.”  
He looks down and remembers the “I am Steve” shirt he put on.  
“Aaahh, yeah.” He rubs his neck bashfully.  
“Thanks again. STOP HITTING YOUR BROTHER” and with that she was gone. He placed his order and went to wait for his 21st centure coffee flavored drink.  
Just after got his coffee he felt a tap on his shoulder. The mother whose drink he'd paid for stood there with a grumpy, arms crossed, shoulders raised to his ears, man child assasin. She pointed to Bucky's t-shirt and said "I believe this belongs to you" then winked at Steve before leaving again. Steve grinned down at his lovely boyfriend and trailed a finger over the words printed across his chest: "If found, please return to Steve".  
"Come on Buck, I did promise you could take that shirt off when we got home. I think I'm feeling like you need to take mine off too." Bucky's arms dropped to his side and the smuggest smile Steve had ever seen crossed his face before strutting out to the street.


	2. Professor Barnes

Bucky sat down at his desk with an exhausted huff of air. His desk. In his office. After his first lecture. It went...surprisingly well. They'd just gone over the syllabus and he tried his best to introduce himself, and he'd really only expected it to take half the allotted time because that's what all of the other professors were telling him it would take. They were all very nice, they certainly gave him a lot of shit for being so young and made jokes about him being the new hot professor. He'd blush and chuckle nervously every time, but after today he had to admit they might be right.

The class didn't take half the time. He answered so many questions that they actually went over time by a few minutes. He definitely pretended not to hear the louder-than-they-thought students not-so-whispering about their hot teacher and "oh my god the way he stands when he's talking, here watch this". This isn't exactly what he'd signed up for, but he had been warned.

He had another class that day, but not for a couple of hours. It was the same class, just at a different time, so he wasn't too worried. He'd already gone over the material which meant he knew what he was doing. He just hoped he wouldn't be ogled as much.

He was going through his bag, muttering profanities to himself as he realized he left his lunch on the kitchen counter that morning when there was a knock at the door. He sighed quietly to himself before turning chipper and telling the knocker to come in. He was not prepared for what came through the door.

The tall, muscular blonde man in a t-shirt and jeans with a book bag slung over his shoulder stood in the doorway looking down at his feet. Bucky took in the sight, and what a nice sight it was. The blonde looked amazing in a too-tight t-shirt under an unbuttoned flannel and well fitting jeans. It looked like he grabbed random pieces from a second hand store and threw them on. Casually sexy. The book bag was one he'd never seen before, but he decided that he liked it. A lot. Hung across his chest, pulling the shirt impossibly tighter. When he looked up at Bucky he was smiling coyly, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into his. Bucky was about to say something, but the other man beat him to it.

"Hi Professor, I'm Steve Rogers. I was thinking about taking one of your classes, but I'm not sure I'm that interested in the subject."

Bucky breathed (which he didn't realize he'd forgotten to do for the full half a minute it took to start the conversation).

"Oh, well. Do you need the credits or something, Mr. Rogers?" Bucky almost smirked, but caught himself and tried to look as professional as possible.

Steve Rogers took a step into the room, one hand in his pocket the other holding onto the strap across his chest. Bucky noticed there was a chewed on pencil sticking behind one ear. He couldn't believe how hot he was. He never thought he was into the hipster-student look, but god damn if Steve didn't pull it off. The blonde looked around the office with an approving look while he said

"No, no."

Bucky leaned back in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest and looked Steve up and down. Steve finally looked at him and smirked, not bothering to hide it like Bucky did. He prodded the door behind him closed with his foot, not breaking eye contact.

"No, I was looking more for a class that I could sleep my way to the top of."

"Wow, you really don't mess around."

Steve shrugs.

"I guess I'm just a straight forward kinda guy."

Bucky's more than a little turned on at this point. The entire situation is ridiculous, and seeing the gorgeous man that is Steve Rogers like this here in front of him...Bucky's pants are a little tighter than they have been all day.

"You're the sexiest professor I've ever seen, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Steve's brow furrows a little bit. But then he laughs and shakes his head.

"Of course I'm not the first one to say it. But am I the first one to do this?"

Steve covers the small space between them in two steps (Bucky suddenly doesn't mind that his office is so small), and he's suddenly in Bucky's lap. Bucky lets out the most undignified sound he's ever made and then melts into a very intense kiss. When they break apart Bucky can barely open his eyes. Steve laughs at him and pulls away just enough to swing his bag off and set it on the desk behind him. He's back to kissing the professor and the professor is back to turning into a puddle of goo. That is, until Bucky remembers where he is and why he's there and holy shit who the hell does this guy think he is to be coming in here after his first class and before his second and seducing him and distracting him.

"Mm, hey. No--I can't--this is my--mmm--office--I have--class" He tries to protest through the kissing, but Steve is persistent. He moves the kisses across his chin, bites hi earlobe which makes Bucky whimper. He punctuates each word with a kiss:

"Your next class isn't for a couple of hours. I checked. I did research Professor. Aren't you impressed?"

"That doesn't mean i can just - Oh god."

Steve is moving down his neck, biting and sucking, his hands pushing past the professory blazer Bucky bought when he got the job and snaking up under his shirt.

"Rogers! It's my first day!"

"And you're doing such a great job."

It's at that point that there's another knock at the door. It opens and Steve jumps up to lean casually against the desk, his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Professor Barnes? We just cam to see how - oh. I'm, uh, sorry..."

"Hi, Professor Banner, aaand Stark."

Banner looks entirely uncomfortable and Stark is smirking behind him.

"Jesus, Barnes. You've been here for a few hours and already you're the most popular professor on campus." Stark says smugly.

"I, what? Oh! Oh, no! No. This is my husband, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. He's the one who-"

"Who got you the job. It's nice to finally meet you."

Steve turns enough to smile and wave at the relieved looking Bruce and still smug, but less so, Tony.

"I was just bringing Buck the lunch he forgot this morning."

He pulls out a small brown paper sack from the bag he'd discarded on the desk to prove his claim.

"That's very nice of you. Well, we just wanted to see how your first class went, but we'll let you get back to your lunch. Good luck this afternoon."

Banner is shoving Stark out of the room as quickly as he can, and Bucky and Steve are left alone in a quiet office. Quiet until Steve bursts out laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead. Laugh your hear out. You nearly ruining my career before it even started is hilarious."

"Aw come on Buck. They can't fire you for getting a little frisky with your own man in your own office on your own time."

Bucky tries to glare, but smiles despite himself.

"Thanks. For the food."

"Sure thing. You wanna come eat it with me outside? It's a nice day out."

"Why do I feel like it has less to do with the weather and more with you making a public claim on me?"

"I can't have a bunch of coeds thinking their sexy professor is a free man."

"Uh, huh."

He looks Steve up and down.

"You know, you look really sexy as a struggling student."

"You think? I figured I'd dress the part, play the game right."

"Right indeed. I think this whole professor student thing is going to be a lot of fun."

Bucky stands and snatches the paper bag from the desk. Steve takes it back from him and puts it in the book bag then hangs it on Bucky's shoulder.

"A 'happy first day' present."

He beams down at Bucky ab Bucky beams back up at him.

"Thanks. Punk."


	3. American Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky smokes American Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happens to my brain, but this little thing popped into my head while on a walk last night.

After Bucky recovers his memories and becomes more himself he's taken up smoking again, amazed by the feeling it gives him. He laughed way too hard when he walked into the liquor store that first time and scanned the wall of new choices and landed on American Spirits. He didn't even bother giving other brands a try, it was fun to tease Steve with them. 

One day after the Avengers come back to Stark tower from a long mission (Bucky still isn't allowed to go, but he's working on it. Therapy session after therapy session he gets closer and closer to convincing the shrinks that he's fixed) and Bucky gets up from the couch to hug Steve hello, but the carton of cigarettes in his pocket pokes them both.

"Ouch. Sorry." Bucky apologizes.

Steve smirks down at Bucky in a way that Bucky has never seen before.

"You should be sorry. I'm supposed to be the one with the hard American Spirit in my pants."

Bucky laugh as Steve picks him up so he's got his legs wrapped around the spandex clad ass and carries him to their floor. The rest of the Avengers groan in pain because some words just can't be erased from your brain. Well, the rest of them except Tony; he's never been more proud.


End file.
